


Truth or Dare

by FunFics



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunFics/pseuds/FunFics
Summary: What starts off as a fun game between friends, soon takes a dramatic turn...
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Truth or Dare

The makeshift bonfire crackled, flames dancing every which way. The controlled blaze provided a healthy glow enjoyed by both Equestria's fastest Pegasus, and her gruff and tough Griffin friend. The pair sat in a comfortable field, only a few minutes from Ponyville. Catching up, the rambunctious duo decided to partake in a game; that of 'Truth or Dare'. A college classic - one which neither girl would seemingly back down, competitive as they were close. As a result, the game really just boiled down to taking dares until one chickened out.

"Okay okay, C'mon - that was easy! I can make tornadoes in my sleep." boasted Rainbow, a smug smirk etched on her face. The whirlwind subsided quickly and safely, wind dispersing harmlessly into the air.

"Yeah, yeah... Only took you five minutes." snorted Gilda, inspecting her right hand's talons up-close.

"Oh what, you can do better?"

"Heh... Touché."

"'Touché'? When did you become an egghead?" Dash scoffed, extending a hoof of disbelief at her long-time friend. "We spend a few months apart and you come back a word nerd?"

"What?" Gilda glared with a clocked eyebrow. "Dash, I'm a Griffin, I'm not stupid."

"I'll take your word for it... Ya walking dictionary."

"Oh get bent, dweeb."

"Now THAT'S the Gilda I know!"

the colorful pony snickered, the lion-bird hybrid stifling one herself. She leaned forward to rest on her stomach, her hind knees bent outward whilst her knuckles rested against the grassy ground.

"Nice try by the way."

"Huh?" Gilda balked with a sharp and quizzical tilt of the head.

"Stalling - it's your turn! Truth... Or dare?"

"Tshh, dare. Try me." she invited eagerly.

"Hmmm... Where oh where did we meet again?" Rainbow hummed, pretending to ponder.

"Ahh crap..."

"Ohhh yeah! Cloudsdale Flight School! That's right!"

"Ugghh, you're really going there..."

"Gee, if I'm remembering right, I think there was some sort of mantra? A chant of some kind...?"

"I hate you." the oft-grouchy Griffin snarked with a roll of the eyes, running a clawed hand through her course head of feathers.

"I dare you to do the chant, WITH the dance!" RD pursed her lips as she withheld a chuckle. Rising to all-fours, Gilda sighed. 

"You're SO gonna get a dead leg for this..."

"Stalling again..." Dash jested, relishing the grimace of sheer defeat and disdain plastered across Gilda's face, teeth gritted through her piercing beak. Stretching to loosen her joints, her bulky bestie groaned before her massive wings sprung to life, lifting her off the ground as she begrudgingly began to hover.

"Junior Speedsters are our lives, sky-bound soars and daring dives..." 'sang' the school graduate, voice filled with as much enthusiasm as one in mourning. She went through the motions, sluggishly throwing her arms up, then dropping down. She ceased flapping, her impressive wingspan folding back in on itself as she landed back down, upright on her powerful hind legs. "Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, to some day be the very best." she finished her soulless rendition of the storied pledge, presenting Dash with lethargy-ridden jazz hands.

"BWAAAHAHAHAAH!" howled the multi-colored tomboy, flailing her hooves wildly in the uproar of laughter, nearly collapsing at the hilarity - as Gilda's nails extend from her feet, digging into the soft ground beneath her. Her feathers kept her now-red cheeks mostly hidden, at least.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up... Your turn now, Ray." she grinned, sitting upright with arms crossed. "And I dare you... To taste some dirt."

Needless to say, the Wonderbolt-fanatic went silent pretty quickly, much to Gilda's amusement. Regaining her posture, Rainbow's face was one of discomfort. 

"Seriously!? That doesn't seem on-par with having to just dance." the Pegasus protested.

"Trust me, it is." Gilda nodded, pushing for the payback. "Unless you're too much of a puss."

"Man... Fine! It's just soil... No biggie." the pony shrugged, pressing her front left hoof down; twisting it gently against the soft floor. Retrieving it, she failed to suppress a wince as her pal practically reveled at her challenge. Dash gingerly stuck out her tounge and dragged it across her dirty hoof... And almost immediately, she gagged, spluttering and spitting in disgust as now Gilda was the one cackling.

"The look on your face!" she chortled loudly whilst Rainbow shook her hoof free of any soil.

"Ugh! Tasted like... Well... Dirt. Go figure."

"Sooo, the Cloudsdale School cafeteria?"

"Okay, nothing tops THAT. Your turn now - and I'm gonna show some mercy." Dash gave an almost proud smile, head held high. 

"Oh yeah? You just that nice, or you not got any good ideas?" the Griffin sassed.

"I think you'll disagree; I dare you, to..." she leaned closer, whispering into Gilda's ear, a mischievous beam growing on her face.

"Hah! Okay, that does sound good - and uber easy... Check it." she took a few steps, clearing her throat as her windpipe subtly bulged. She locked eyes with a not-so distant Ponyville, most folk fast asleep and comfy in their beds... Or at least, they were, until Gilda stood on her hind legs and unleashed the loudest, most gutteral roar she could! Within only seconds, the pair could spot the increasing number bedroom lights practically illuminating the whole town. "Oh my God!" a near out-of-breath Dash guffawed, clutching at her stomach in laughter. "Dude, I know I said as loud as you can, but WOW!"

"What can I say? I rock." the prideful hybrid affirmed with a grin, proudly swaying her tail left to right before seating herself once more.

"No arguments from me!" RD winked gleefully, extending a hoof, promptly met with a fistbump. They sat in silence for a spell, simply bathing in the warmth of the fire and snickering to themselves, only distilled by the occasional blissful sigh. As per usual, such peace didn't last too long as Rainbow turned to Gilda with another idea in mind. "Up for a challenge?" 

"Pretty sure it's my turn, actually..."

"Oh sure, sure... I guess you'll never know what I had in mind." the speedy pony sat seemingly content, not breaking eye-contact with her friend.

"Truth, or... Oh screw it, I'll bite - whaddya got?"

"How about instead of another dare, we chill for a bit - just give some truths?"

"Well that was anti-climactic..."

"C'mon - figure we can give those poor, sleep-deprived ponies a little break. That, aaand I'm low on ideas."

"Makes sense. Alright, I'm game. My turn right?"

"Shoot - I'm an open book." RD assured, cool and confident as ever.

"What do you REALLY think of my scones?" beckoned her beaked bud.

"I... Like 'em!"

"'Like' em', huh?"

"A little crunchy, but... I mean, they're different!" the Pegasus insists, a silent look from Gilda demanding explanation. "It's a neat change of pace, y'know? With all the sugary stuff Pinkie offers, something a little more 'toned-down' goes a long way."

"Hmm... Alright. Thanks, Dash. You weaseled your way outta a dead leg."

"Ha! I'm being for real, G - I'm not a baker, but I know what I like, and I dig your scones." 

"Well thanks, I appreciate it." Gilda nodded with a subdued smile. "Really."

"My turn now - let's see... Ooh, ooh! Who you crushing on?" Rainbow queried with a question unusually gossip-y in nature, much more akin to something Rarity would prattle on about over lunch. The Griffin's talons sank through the ground, her cheeks warm and her eyes wide.

"N-Nobody..." is all she could muster.

"Nobody? C'mooon... Not some handsome Griffin?"

"Nope... Movin' on." the typically boisterous girl simply grumbled. 

"... A hot pony?" Rainbow prodded further, and at this point, Gilda felt short of breath; as if a fun time-killer with her oldest friend had suddenly morphed into an intense interrogation. She dislodged her claws, crossing her arms with enough force to squeeze herself, as if trying to keep herself in one piece.

"No... Can we drop this?"

"Oh... Uhh, sure. Sorry, I didn't think it was such a deep secret."

"It's not, I - it's not that I don't want to tell you, I just..." Gilda swallowed, and she swallowed hard. She pounded a closed fist at her neck, throat suddenly as dry as her scones. A gross sensation of clamminess overcame the Griffin as she growled. "I've ruined this, haven't I? Stupid, stupid bird-brain..."

"Huh...? Gilda, what's up? Are you- she interrupted with a growl, puffing her ruffle outward as she bellowed in frustration. 

"What, am I okay!? TAKE A DAMN GUESS, SHERLOCK!" she spat, even more truculent than usual. "We were having fun, and then I RUINED it by being me! I should've just... UGH!"

a teary-eyed Gilda smashes an open-palm down upon the dying Ember, firewood flying every which way if not crushed under the emotional Griffin's hand. "I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... Forget it, screw this - I'll catch up with you later, Dash..."

"Hey, no! Wait!" the pony pleaded, but to no avail. Gilda took flight and raced up and into the sky, puncturing her way through a cloud as she furiously flew. Being friends since they were kids, Rainbow was no stranger to Gilda's temperamental nature - but this was different. Something about her meager body language, the cagey, vague reason she was upset... This felt unlike the usual 'Grumpy Gilda' she'd known all these years. She considered, even just momentarily, to let the Griffin cool off, like she normally would - but this wasn't normal. She took off, hoping to catch up with her, maybe talk things out.

Phasing through the fluffy residue of the sky, Dash fluttered in-place as she scanned her surroundings. The stars shone without apology, glistening and peppering the dark blue skies like glitter. Only the occasional break disrupted the otherwise seamless cloudy canvas around her - and then there was the moon. Full and brimming with a radiant beauty, it only highlighted the silloutte of a distraught Gilda, sat meekly upon a cloud. She hung her head, noiseless droplets falling from her golden orbs. Dash approached without a sound, landing upon the clouds herself and walking up behind her.

"Gilda... Look, I don't know what it was I said, but I'm crazy sorry. I don't care who you're into, I just thought it would be a fun thing to riff about, y'know? You don't have to tell me who-"

"Have you ever been to Griffonstone, Dash?" she asked without turning to face her. The pony was stunned - despite knowing Gilda more or less her entire life, she'd never actually visited her homeland.

"I... No. I don't think so..."

"It's home. And it's hell. Griffin's, we... We suck. It doesn't matter who you are, or how you try to act - they treat everyone the same. Like shit." the Griffin's words almost failed her, voice hoarse. "You ever wonder why I act like such a jerk? Because Griffin's are jerks. The lot of us. To each other, to outsiders, to everyone. And yet... You're nice to me."

"... Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be...?"

"I just don't get it." she sniffled, turning her head to face the Pegasus. "I don't deserve it. A friend. But since I was a little girl, you've been kind, loyal, real with me... I freaked out back down there because... I... I like you a lot, Rainbow. You're the one nice thing I have, that I've ever had. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Gilda took a deep breath as Dash sat beside her, wordless."So if I screwed things with you, I'd be alone... I know you're tight with all those other ponies, you have other friends."

"... And?"

"And I... I don't want to be friends, Ray. Not 'just' friends, I mean." she swallowed again. "I... Love you. Being with you, hanging out with you, messing with you, everything, I... I actually love it. But I don't know if you feel the same way, and if you don't then I've FUCKED everything we've had, and I just-" a pause. A stop. Gilda froze, her heart beating as a small pair of arms wrapped around her feathery neck - accompanied by a sheepish kiss on her silky cheek. 

"Well... You were worried for nothing."

Locked in a heartfelt gaze of magenta and gold, the couple weeped and engaged in a joyous embrace as the moonlight showered them both, a deep purr rumbling from Gilda's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everypony!
> 
> So I haven't watched FIM in quite some time (I drifted off at season 6-ish?) but I'm sorta finding myself drawn to it again. I have a sudden liking of Gilda! So, I thought I'd celebrate with a (hopefully) cutesy fic of her and her best bud.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, be it positive or negative! Always appreciated. Peace!


End file.
